Online social networks have become popular for professional and/or social networking. Users of online social networks typically include a large amount of personal data in user profiles describing likes, interests, friends, etc. Targeted advertisements may also be displayed in the user profiles. These advertisements are typically targeted using keywords found in the user profile. For example, an advertisement for cat food may be displayed on a user profile page that included the keyword “cat”. However, targeting advertisements based solely on keywords alone can be problematic, especially when user profiles provide so much data with which to target advertisements. For example, targeting on keywords alone may not take into account the performance of an advertisement selected based on a keyword. Accordingly, the targeting of advertisements to users that typically ignore such advertisements may not be an effective use of advertising resources.